


Memory

by Andrea_gmg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, First Dance, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_gmg/pseuds/Andrea_gmg
Summary: Dean remembers Castiel's last day with him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Memory

The half emptied bottle of beer stood in the table in front of the oldest Winchester. He found the beer tantalizing, it would just be so easy to reach it out and finish the beverage in one long but quick sip. However, if he did so, it would be the end. Dean knew he was being stupid, finishing the rest of the drink wouldn’t lead to any vast change. Taking it supposed admitting to himself that everything had already changed, there was no going back. 

A soft guitar note started on the radio and Dean swallowed hard recognizing the song, it took him back to the happy times, when the angel was still oblivious about music culture and he decided to show him some rock music. It reminded him of that drunk night in which he had kissed Castiel for the first time. Dean’s lips curved into a tiny melancholic smile. He started humbling the song.

The song took him through memory lane to their last day. They had just solved a case and one bottle of beer stood next to the hunter and the angel. Dean’s phone was playing a playlist on his phone and he was half through his second beer when their song came, Dean smirked and left the half emptied beer on the table, stood up and stretched a hand for the blue eyed man to take “C’mon, let’s dance” it wasn’t the most suitable song to dance together , but Dean didn’t care, he felt elated and wanted to dance with his angel. 

“Dean” Castiel complaint but the hunter made him stand up. 

“Don’t be so grumpy Cas” he muttered and the angel sighed. Dean set an arm on his back pulling Castiel closer, then took one of his hands and kissed him softly, barely touching his lips. A little smile made its way to the angel’s face “That’s better than grumpy face Cas.”

“This isn’t even a song for a couple to dance, Dean” Castiel complained again but now with a smile in his mouth, the blond shrugged.

“hmm who told you so?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ve been researching about all your music and the…” Dean rolled his eyes hearing to his boyfriend. 

“I don’t give a shit about what you found on your research” Dean interrupted his rambling “this is our song, and I want to dance it with you” Cas tilted his head to one side confused. 

“And who decided this was our song?” Dean smiled softly at that. 

“Well, it’s the first song we listened together” Cas blushed softly remembering and nodded.

“Okay this can be our song” the angel muttered and Dean’s smile became bigger.

“Peachy” Dean muttered and finally they started moving smoothly. 

The song reached its last notes and they stopped moving staring into each other’s eyes, Dean caressed softly Cas’ back “I love you” he muttered, it was the first time those words left his mouth, but the way the angel looked at him with all the love in the world with those bleary blue eyes made it worthy. Dean kissed him not finding those words sufficient to express how much Castiel meant to him. 

They kept dancing and kissing until dark blended into light, until night gave way to day, as if it were their last day together, which neither of them knew it actually was. 

Dean stopped singing. The half emptied bottle was still there, in the table, it was the only thing that showed that had happened, that Cas had been there the night before… and Dean held to that memory tightly grabbing the beer. With tears in his eyes he drunk it and threw away the bottle.


End file.
